I Feel It, But Don't Deserve It
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: Pegasus has two things that Seto needs. One of the things Seto has convinced himself that he has never and will ever deserve, but Pegasus knows that he both wants and needs it. Yaoi, SetoPegasus
1. We Don't Have That Part

I am back! After a very long time (like two years) here is another Yu-Gi-Oh! story. I have no more finished after this, so I better get writing.

Also, I wrote this story on September 16th, 2006, and skimmed through it a week ago. I didn't change much because it seemed good the way I had written it.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Glad I don't because I have more time for writing fanfics!

**Summary:** Pegasus has two things that Seto needs. One of the things Seto has convinced himself that he has never and will ever deserve, but Pegasus knows that he both needs it and wants it. Yaoi, SetoPegasus

**Notes:**

This is my first fic with Seto and Pegasus as the pairing!

I have used the English names for the characters.

_Italics_ are thinking.

"" is talking.

I have finished this story, and will be posting a chapter every few days.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**We Don't Have That Part**

A blueprint for a new duel disk spread out before him on his table in his office, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., was making a list of the parts he would need to build it. Scanning the blueprint and his list again, Seto was sure that something was missing from the list, but couldn't think what it was. Pulling his duel disk out of his briefcase, Seto looked it over. Another look reminded him of the item that was missing. Picking up the telephone receiver that was sitting on the corner of his desk, he pushed a couple of buttons and waited. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

'It should have been answered faster', Seto thought, before the person on the other end spoke.

"Parts Department, Robert speaking."

"Hello Robert, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Mr Kaiba! What can I do for you?"

Seto hated how these people sucked up to him. He wondered again whether he should fire or keep the man, and then thought that he would think it over later when he was bored. He proceeded to ask Robert if the part was available that he wanted.

"Sorry Mr Kaiba, we have run out of that part."

"What?" Seto said. "Why have we run out of it?"

Looking up records, Robert was able to tell him when the parts had been used and why. When Seto heard what he had used the last of that part for, he grimaced. He had meant to order another lot, but it had flown his mind.

"Well I want you to order another five."

"We cannot order them Mr Kaiba. As it is the second six months of the year, you will first have to have a meeting with Mr Pegasus."

Seto closed his eyes in annoyance. He had forgotten about that part. When he and Pegasus had signed a contract so Kaiba Corp. could buy parts from Industrial Illusions, it had been a detail of the contract that the two CEOs would have a meeting in the first and second six months of the year to discuss orders and price changes, if there were going to be any. As it was now September, it was time for a meeting, and Kaiba thought that he would like to get it over and done with sooner rather than later.

"Fine. Thank you Robert."

Seto hung up. Waiting a couple of seconds, he picked up the phone again and pushed the button for his secretary. He asked her to ring Pegasus and organise a meeting, and she said she would and ring him back in five minutes. True to her word, the phone rang five minutes later. She had booked the meeting for tomorrow at three in the afternoon, and was that all right? Seto said that it was all right and hung up. As it was now five in the afternoon, Seto rolled up the blueprint and put it in a safe that required his hand print, retina scan and voice to open. Seto never did anything by halves. Packing up, he then left his office and the building, stepping into his limousine and telling his driver to drive him home.

He wasn't looking forward to the meeting tomorrow. It was always boring, and after what Pegasus had done to Mokuba, Seto liked him even less than before. He denied to himself that he didn't like Pegasus in _that_ way, and besides, he didn't deserve it. He had promised to always protect Mokuba, yet had failed so many times. Sighing, he settled back into the seats and thought about the new duel disk he wanted to build, which always led to thoughts of _him_, but which Seto pushed away. He didn't deserve to be loved, even by Mokuba.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know what parts go into making a duel disk, so the part name will be vague throughout the story.

Poor Seto, denying love when we know he feels it!

Please review!


	2. A Not So Boring Meeting

Second chapter! Sweet Revenge 666, hope the amount of parts is good, and didn't do any research on how companies go. Just a meeting in this chapter.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Glad I don't because I have more time for writing fanfics!

**Summary:** Pegasus has two things that Seto needs. One of the things Seto has convinced himself that he has never and will ever deserve, but Pegasus knows that he both needs it and wants it. Yaoi, SetoPegasus

**Notes:**

English names have been used for the characters.

_Italics_ are thinking.

"" is talking.

I have finished this story, and will be posting a chapter every few days.

Seto is a bit OOC in this.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Not So Boring Meeting**

'Early, as usual.'

Pegasus was standing in his office, looking out of the window at the street below. A black limousine had pulled up to the curb, and the driver was holding the door open. As Pegasus watched, he saw Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp., step out of the limousine, his trademark trench coat stirring in a slight breeze. Moving back from the window, Pegasus went to his desk and gathered his notes. Any moment now, the receptionist would ring him to say that Kaiba was here.

The phone rang, and with a small smile, Pegasus picked it up.

"Mr Pegasus, Seto Kaiba is here for the three o'clock meeting," his receptionist announced.

"Send him up," Pegasus said, replacing the receiver on its cradle. Moving the curtains so the sunlight shone to the left of the desk and not on it, Pegasus sat at his desk. A knock on the door a few minutes later told that Seto was here.

"Come in," Pegasus called. "Hello Kaiba. Take a seat," he said, motioning to a seat in front of the desk. Seto sat down and placed his briefcase next to the chair. Looking at Pegasus, who was smiling, Seto felt foreign feelings stir, but kept his mask on and pushed them away. Thankfully Pegasus had two normal eyes. He didn't want the older CEO to know his thoughts.

"I wish to buy some more parts," Seto said.

'Ah, down to business as usual," Pegasus thought. Unknown to Seto, even though he didn't have the Millennium Eye any more, right now, he could read the teen like an open book. There was tension in the shoulders because of what he, Pegasus, had done to Mokuba, suspicion in the facial features, and the teen was battling some feelings he'd never felt before and was denying. Pegasus was sure that they were what he felt for the younger CEO.

"Yes, well, the price hasn't risen and I am not thinking of putting it either," Pegasus said. "Now how many do you expect to order in these six months?"

Seto pondered how many he would need. He had drawn the blueprints but hadn't had a chance to build it yet and work out if there were any bugs, which there were sure to be. So he needed one for that. And it was always good to buy before the prices rose. Also, since Yami was the King of Games, it would be good to give one to him, Yugi, and the other members of the cheerleading squad so they could give him feedback.

"I would like to buy ten in these six months. I won't be ordering anymore than that yet." Ten covered them all, and it was always good to have some spare.

Pegasus reached into the top drawer of his desk, and Seto tensed even more. The tension didn't ease even when Pegasus put a pad of paper and a pen on the desk. Seto wondered why he hadn't put his guard up this high until now.

'You know why,' a little voice inside his head whispered, but Seto swatted it away. Pegasus could feel the strong tension in the room and quickly wrote something down. Now that that was over, it was time for some relaxation for Kaiba-boy.

Getting up, he walked around the desk and behind Seto, and immediately felt the tension heighten to its peak. Laying his hands on Seto's shoulders, he gently started to massage them, humming quietly. The tension was still there, but Pegasus could feel it flee as he worked.

"You are tense Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said quietly, and got a grunt of affirmation from Seto. He finished the shoulders and started massaging the back of Seto's neck. By the time he was done, Kaiba had sunk into oblivion to the point where he threw caution to the wind, and no longer was mad at Pegasus for what he had done. That was in the past, and the past was gone.

Pegasus moved back to his chair, and Seto wished that he could have massaged his back. It had been heaven to feel those hands work wonders on his shoulders and neck. Seto felt the feelings surface again but didn't try to stop them this time.

"I will ring when I have the parts ready," Pegasus said, smiling at Seto. Seto smiled back, a small, tired smile, the truest smile Pegasus had ever seen him show, and stood up. Grabbing his briefcase, he bade Pegasus farewell and left the office.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I am sure I read somewhere that Tea duels occasionally.

Yay! Love seems to be blossoming!

Please review!


	3. Denial And Fear

Third chapter! Next one will be the last one. Thank you to RubyDragonJewel and Dragon77 for reviewing Chapter 2.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Glad I don't because I have more time for writing fanfics!

**Summary:** Pegasus has two things that Seto needs. One of the things Seto has convinced himself that he has never and will ever deserve, but Pegasus knows that he both needs it and wants it. Yaoi, SetoPegasus

**Notes:**

English names have been used for the characters.

_Italics_ are thinking.

"" is talking.

Last chapter will be posted in a few days.

Seto is a bit OOC in this.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Denial and Fear**

Seto had been dreading the call ever since that meeting. What had he been thinking? Why had he let Pegasus come near him, let alone massage him! Seto chided himself for letting his guard down and for even thinking that he deserved to be loved by Pegasus. The phone rang, and with a sigh, he picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr Pegasus's secretary just rang to say that the meeting is scheduled for four thirty this afternoon."

"Thank you." Hanging up, he put his head in his hands. He wished that he didn't have to have these meetings.

Once again, the phone rang. Picking it up, Pegasus knew who it would be.

"Mr Kaiba is here, sir," chirped the voice of his secretary.

"Send him in," was the reply. When Seto came in and sat down, Pegasus smiled, but was rewarded with Seto's usual cold mask.

"So, I hear that you wanted to order another ten of those parts Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said.

"Don't call me Kaiba-boy," Seto snarled. "And what makes you think I came to order more parts? I came to say that I don't know why I let you do what you did last time, but I regret letting you."

Having said that, he stood up, picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room, leaving a speechless Pegasus sitting in his chair.

* * *

Moonlight shone through a gap in the curtains, illuminating the foot of a bed, which was covered with a dark blue blanket. The figure in the bed tossed and turned, little whimpers escaping from the lips, showing that the person was having a bad dream. The one in the bed managed to wake up as the dream got worse. Sitting in bed trembling after the nightmare, which hadn't been at all pleasant, Seto cast through his mind for a happy thought, of which there wasn't many. One thought came forward, and Seto grasped it with the ropes of his mind.

He remembered when Pegasus had massaged his shoulders, and held on tight to the feelings of happiness and love he had felt. Then he remembered how he had talked to Pegasus that afternoon and cringed. Drawing his knees to his chest, Kaiba forced himself to stay awake. He didn't want to that that nightmare again, and if he did, he didn't know if he would be able to wake up in time.

'I wish Pegasus was here. I thought that I didn't deserve it, but now I know I do. I wish he was here. I am so tired, yet I don't dare sleep.'

Seto sat, awake on his bed until the first rays of sunshine peeped through the gap of his curtains, then he got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm, that second paragraph with Seto remembering happy times still seems a bit weird despite tweaking.

Poor Seto, but at least he is admitting that he loves Pegasus right?

I hate to do that to Seto, cause he is my favourite character, but it was needed for the story cringes

Please review!


	4. Love Can Keep Bad Things Away

Last chapter! I shall have to get writing on other fics :D

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Glad I don't because I have more time for writing fanfics!

**Summary:** Pegasus has two things that Seto needs. One of the things Seto has convinced himself that he has never and will ever deserve, but Pegasus knows that he both needs it and wants it. Yaoi, SetoPegasus

**Notes:**

English names have been used for the characters.

_Italics_ are thinking.

"" is talking.

Seto is a bit OOC in this.

This is the last chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Love Can Keep Bad Things Away**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mokuba were sitting in the mansion's lounge room, talking quietly among themselves. Every so often, one of them would glance over at Seto, who had his back to them and was typing on his laptop. Mokuba had told them that Seto hadn't slept for two days, but even Mai couldn't make him go to bed. Unknown to the others, Mokuba guessed that it was because of a nightmare that his brother was refusing full stop to go to bed. He also knew how to get his brother to sleep. He had been standing at Seto's bedroom door when his older brother had woken from the nightmare, and Seto had spoken some of his thoughts out loud.

"I have to make a phone call," he said, standing up.

"To who?" Yugi asked, but Mokuba didn't reply.

"Hello?" Mokuba said, the phone to his ear. "Can you come over please?" After explaining why to the person on the other end, he hung up. He knew his brother would sleep when the person came over.

* * *

Everyone, except Seto, who was still typing, turned towards the door as Mokuba came in. Behind him was Pegasus. Mokuba sat back down with the others as they watched Pegasus walk over to Seto. Laying his hands on the shoulders in front of him, Pegasus began to massage them. He saw the hands on the keyboard stop in their typing and felt the tension flow away. He moved so his mouth was near Seto's ear.

"Come on."

He helped Seto to rise from the chair and move out of the room. The gang turned towards Mokuba to see a small smile on his face.

Pegasus opened the door to Seto's room and had to half drag, half carry the young CEO in. He knew that Mokuba hadn't been joking when he said Seto hadn't slept for two days. He and Seto sat on the bed.

"Time to sleep now, Seto," Pegasus said, moving so he could pull the covers down.

"No," Seto said. Pegasus stopped and turned towards him.

"Why?" he asked softly, putting his arms around Seto, who didn't move.

"Because I don't want to," Seto replied. Pegasus thought carefully about what to say. If Mokuba's assumption was right, Seto might get upset because Mokuba had told him. It didn't hurt to try though, and if it helped Seto to sleep, the better.

"Is it because you had a nightmare?" Seto looked up at him, unclear emotions showing in his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Because Mokuba assumed that and told me," Pegasus said. Feeling the questioning feeling grow, he wrapped his arms tighter around Seto and rested his chin on a shoulder. "Mokuba was concerned about you, which is why he asked me to come over."

"And why did you come over?"

"Because I love you and I was concerned about you as well. I can also help keep the nightmares at bay." Upon saying this, he cuddled Seto and planted a kiss on his cheek. Closing his eyes, Seto smiled and laid his head on the shoulder of the older CEO, who moved so Seto could lean against him, which he did. As Seto closed his eyes, both silently rejoiced. And that was how Mokuba found them before dinnertime, his brother leaning into Pegasus, who had his arms wrapped around him, both of them asleep.

Seto didn't have a single nightmare that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-smiles at scene- Ain't that sweet? Yes I know it was probably corny but it was sweet. If it seemed a bit fast or weird, you're not the only one. Is seeming a bit that way to me now.

That is the end of this fic, though it doesn't seem like it, does it?

Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
